El Cuarto Hokage
by Bella Scullw
Summary: La vida ninja era cruel, debían morir para proteger a miles y miles de personas desconocidas, debían morir sin preguntar, morir por el bien general, sin embargo en ese momento y en ese lugar a ellos tres le habían dado la posibilidad de elección./ Para Kusubana Yoru.


**Disclaimer: applied**

 **Dedicado Kusubana por obtener el 1° lugar en el Concurso Día Blanco del grupo Irresistible Naranja.**

* * *

 **El Cuarto Hokage**

 **.**

 **I.**

Catorce, solo catorce años.

En el mundo ordinario catorce años era ser demasiado joven y temerario, en el mundo ninja era ser ya un hombre preparado para dar la vida. Una vida que por sí misma podía significarlo todo o nada, la gloria o la deshonra…

Una vida insignificante, sí, pero merecedora.

Y ¿Qué gloria y qué honor más grande podía haber que servir al Hokage? Protegerle era el mayor anhelo y también el mayor temor de todos; te podía conducir hacia la grandeza o hacia la ruina completa.

¿Cuántos Kages habían sobrevivido hasta la vejez? ¿Cuántos guardias habían cumplido realmente su deber? Incluso dar la vida no era suficiente…

— ¿Quién es el mejor guardia para el líder de la aldea? — La pregunta era retórica y había sido hecha aquel día en que el tercero los llamó a su oficina. Con las máscaras ANBU sobre sus cabezas, una rodilla sobre el suelo y el puño sobre el pecho, los tres jóvenes habían levantado la mirada del suelo sin estar seguros si era una pregunta con respuesta. El tercero fumó de su pipa y los miró desde su sitio, de pie con aquella postura regia y sobrecogedora, había amabilidad pero también dureza en sus ojos y resultaba una combinación extraña y escalofriante —. El Hokage se considera el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, el más habilidoso y también debe ser el que ofrezca el mayor sacrificio de todos…tener amigos está bien, formar una familia está bien, pero cuando llegue el momento no hay amigos ni familia, solo la aldea, Konoha por encima de todo, incluso de su sangre. ¿Qué puede hacer un guardia ante eso? ¿Cómo alguien con un poder menor puede proteger al ninja más fuerte de la aldea? ¿Y quién puede ser merecedor de ese puesto?

Iwashi era el más joven de los tres. Catorce años, solo catorce años pero había sido el primero en intentar responder.

—Aquel que sea el mejor, solo el mejor. — Había dicho en tono firme con las cejas contraídas sobre sus ojos fríos llenos de cautela y presentimiento —. Si el Hokage es el más fuerte aquel que aspire a protegerlo tiene que aspirar a ser mejor que todos siempre, nunca debe dudar, nunca debe mostrar debilidad, debe aprender a fortalecerse día a día y saber que nunca será lo suficientemente bueno ni fuerte…

El Tercero había asentido con una sonrisa aprobadora.

—Bien, muy bien, Iwashi. — Felicitó ajeno al escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo del chiquillo al oír su nombre. Iwashi miró al Tercero con incomprensión y aturdimiento, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? Era un ANBU, era un asesino, la cara oscura de la aldea y su identidad debía ser un secreto, sin embargo no había sido solo su nombre, también era su rostro revelado a otros dos ANBU con lo que nunca había trabajado. No había mirado ni un segundo en su dirección ni ellos a él, tras quitarse las máscaras los tres habían mirado al suelo dispuestos a seguir órdenes sin romper las tradiciones ANBU.

Sin embargo parecía que el Tercero no estaba preocupado por las tradiciones en ese momento.

—Esa es una buena respuesta, pero ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más se necesita?

Ninguno de los tres fue capaz de responder.

El Tercero miró pensativamente al frente ante su silencio, cuando volvió a hablar expresó lo que en primer momento debió ser la razón por la que les había llamado.

—Es mi deseo que de ahora en adelante se den de baja en ANBU.

Los tres abrieron los ojos de par en par, confundidos.

— ¿Hemos hecho algo mal, Tercero? — Preguntó el ANBU que estaba a la izquierda de Iwashi.

—En lo absoluto. — Respondió el Hokage con amabilidad —. Al contrario, han hecho muy bien, Genma. Lo mejor de lo mejor, no se puede aspirar a más de momento. He visto su rendimiento, solo me queda felicitarlos y darles las gracias por haber protegido bien a la aldea.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — Ahora fue el turno de hablar del otro ANBU, el que estaba a la derecha de Iwashi.

—La tercera guerra ha terminado, se necesitaron muchos sacrificios para lograrlo pero la paz aun no es completa. Necesitaremos meses antes de que todo se reestablezca y esos meses serán clave para evitar que ataquen la aldea y para poder establecer alianzas. Habrá muchos que estén en desacuerdo llevados por la venganza, el rencor o la ambición, y truncarán todo esfuerzo que hagamos para que la guerra no vuelva a empezar. Ahora solo queda luchar por nuestra felicidad y por nuestro bienestar, será una lucha intensa donde el vencedor no será solo el más fuerte sino también el más astuto. He elegido a Minato para que termine definitivamente el conflicto, y ustedes quedaran bajo su cargo hasta que las alianzas se establezcan. Miren, aprendan y luchen, esa es mi orden ahora: Dejen ANBU y pónganse bajo el servicio del héroe de la aldea, pónganse bajo el servicio de Namikaze Minato.

Los tres comprendieron al acto.

—Como ordene, Tercero. — Respondieron sin vacilar.

El Tercero sonrió y dio la vuelta para mirar a través de la ventana el paisaje de Konoha. Konoha que era más que un pedazo de tierra, que era más que la cuna de asesinos bajo el nombre de ninjas, que era el hogar de cientos de personas con sueños, alegrías y tristezas. Konoha que era su nación y su fuerza.

—No olviden nunca que ésta es su aldea, no olviden nunca que la sangre en nuestras manos es para proteger los sueños de todos, de absolutamente todos. No olviden lo que significa proteger Konoha, lo que significa ser un ninja.

Había una cierta melancolía en su voz y en sus ojos, y los tres miraron al Tercero con la sensación de que había algo que se les escapaba, algo que estaba implícito en la extraña orden que les había dado. Sin embargo se levantaron, avanzaron hacia la mesa, dejaron sus máscaras y sus espadas y retrocedieron un paso, todo con la postura correcta, con los ojos bajos y la mirada fría. Ser un ANBU era abandonar todo, incluso tu nombre. Ser un ANBU era no sentir más, era ser lo suficientemente cruel y despiadado para que ni siquiera se te pudiese calificar como humano. Ellos habían olvidado todo por el bien de Konoha, quizá demasiado.

—Sí, Tercero.

El Hokage giró a mirarlos de nuevo, Iwashi pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza pero también resolución.

—Buena suerte, buena suerte…Iwashi, Genma, Raido…buena suerte.

En aquel momento fue como si les hubiesen quitado una losa de encima, como si les hubiesen devuelto la vida, porque tenían un nombre, tenían una identidad y eran jóvenes. Y se miraron los unos a los otros y se reconocieron apenas, en algún lugar, en alguna tienda, en alguna misión pasada a su vida en ANBU, o simplemente al pasear por las calles, alguna vez se habían encontrado antes de ese día pero ninguno había sabido nada del otro, y a partir de ese momento trabajarían codo con codo bajo el mandato del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

—Eso es todo, pueden irse.

—Sí.

.

 **II**

Minato Namikaze era el hombre y el ninja que todos querían ser. Todos habían crecido con el conocimiento de su talento y sus hazañas, lo habían visto cambiar de un pequeño niño huérfano a un hombre excepcional y letal, tan respetado y adorado era como temido y odiado, y no existía nadie en las cinco naciones que no lo considerara un gran adversario.

Iwashi no era ajeno a sus logros, a pesar de su escasa edad y de su rango de chunnin antes de ser llamado a ANBU, había estado lo suficientemente atento y entusiasmado como cualquier chico de su edad ante el héroe de su aldea. Minato Namikaze era lo que todos querían ser e Iwashi no era la excepción, lo había atisbado a lo lejos cuando era más pequeño, corriendo entre las piernas de las personas para mirarlo al menos un poco, lo había visto entrar aclamado como el mejor entre los aplausos y los chillidos de todos, entre las felicitaciones y las sonrisas, entre los halagos y las miradas venenosas. El día en que la guerra llegó a su fin con la destrucción del puente Kanabi también había estado allí mirando sobre el techo de uno de los edificios, observando su entrada triunfal y las lágrimas de alivio, felicidad y dolor de todos al saber lo que aquello significaba. Iwashi lo había visto entrar con ese porte elegante y majestuoso, ofreciendo una sonrisa cansada y aparentemente feliz, dos de sus alumnos le acompañaban y del tercero no se veía nada. Solo horas más tarde cuando había surgido ese pequeño conflicto entre los Uchiha, Iwashi se había enterado que Obito Uchiha se había sacrificado y con su último aliento había entregado el arma final, el dojutsu por el que todos matarían, a Hatake Kakashi.

Entonces Iwashi había entendido porque el héroe había entrado a Konoha con la victoria en sus manos y con la derrota en su mente. Había vencido, sí, pero un niño de trece años, su propio alumno, aquel que debía ser lo más cercano a un hijo, había muerto y él no era libre de llorarlo como debía. Un ninja era un ninja y Namikaze Minato era el tipo de héroe al que adoraban pero también al que deseaban aplastar, mostrar algún tipo de debilidad, incluso la más mínima, bastaría para destruirlo.

Iwashi era joven, lo sabía, pero Minato era incluso más joven para los estándares que cubría (veintidós años), sin embargo no había nadie a quien Iwashi respetara más en la villa, quizá por eso fue el que más rápido comprendió las intenciones del Tercero.

Se preguntó entonces qué significaba proteger al Hokage, qué significaba aparte de la gloria o la ruina, pues ese había sido el enigma que el Tercero había dejado sobre su cabeza. ¿Encontraría la respuesta luego de estar bajo el mando del Rayo Amarillo? ¿Sabría qué se necesitaba para proteger al Hokage? ¿Y quién era el adecuado para el puesto?

Ser un guardia era el mayor honor concedido pero era un trabajo condenado al fracaso, incluso dar la vida no era suficiente si el Hokage moría pues significaba que no habían cumplido con su deber. En la muerte los guardias estarían condenados por su muerte indigna y en la vida serían estigmatizados por vivir…condenados de una forma u otra a sufrir…

No parecía una opción especialmente agradable, sin embargo todos los Kages habían tenido sus guardias e Iwashi conocía que los del Primero y Segundo habían muerto con ellos, y los del Tercero mantenían su continua vigilia…

Y se preguntó que si lo que sospechaba resultaba ser cierto entonces, ¿Qué haría? ¿Aceptaría?, y más que todo, ¿Realmente existía la oportunidad de rechazar algo así?

Si el Kage había elegido nadie podía refutar su decisión, pero de haber elección, ¿Realmente querría hacerlo?

Miró la pequeña habitación donde vivía, el cuartito oscuro y discreto que le había sido asignado en su soledad tras la muerte de sus padres en la guerra, y suspiró y cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que no sabía que debería sentir. ¿Satisfacción? ¿Resignación? ¿Miedo? ¿Orgullo? ¿Qué aparte el instinto de auto supervivencia que había activado su cuerpo tras dejar su máscara ANBU?

Los sentimientos era algo que había olvidado, en ANBU suponían una carga, un obstáculo innecesario, vestido con la piel de un asesino había protegido Konoha gracias a la carencia de estos; peleando, luchando, matando y sacrificando había avanzado con fuerza, con la cabeza en alto sin importar si se rompía en el proceso.

Con catorce años Iwashi era un ninja perfecto.

Y por eso se sentía tan confundido, no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que venía ahora. Se dejó caer sobre su cama mirando el techo lleno de grietas, ya no tenía el uniforme ANBU, ya no había nada que le impidiera recordar a sus padres entre las paredes opacas y entre los recuerdos funestos.

—Es muy rápido para bajar la guardia. — Iwashi miró sin sorpresa al hombre sentado en su ventana con aquella postura imponente y devastadora. Había sido el mismo que le había recibido en ANBU con una paliza feroz, el mismo que había sujetado el kunai en sus manos y le había hecho rebanar las gargantas de cientos de mujeres y niños.

" _En una guerra no hay inocentes ni culpables"_

—Senpai. — Dijo levantándose e inclinando la cabeza en un gesto respetuoso, su voz fue un susurro bajo.

El hombre no le prestó mucha atención a su saludo, pasó de frente al punto a tratar. Era un ninja lleno de cicatrices y ojos duros, el mismo que comandaba ANBU bajo el servicio directo del Hokage.

—Siempre has sido el más intuitivo, debes saber ya por qué el tercero solicitó vuestras bajas.

Iwashi hizo un mero asentimiento sin ninguna expresión.

—Se me solicitó presentar los archivos de los ANBU más prometedores. — Siguió diciendo con la mirada fija hacia la calle concurrida y bulliciosa —. No debes sentirte especial, la tarea que se te va a encomendar requiere de ciertas cosas que en ANBU son consideradas debilidad, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante tu prueba de ingreso?

—ANBU existe para proteger la aldea desde la oscuridad. Un ninja a su servicio abandona todo: familia, amigos, amantes y su propia identidad. Un ANBU solo vive para morir. Las emociones y sentimientos no deben existir y de existir no deben salir a flote.

—Aquellos que aún tienen emociones pueden ser los más fuertes o los más débiles, solo depende del grado de fortaleza del ninja. Genma, Raido y tú pasaron la primera prueba de ANBU, solo la primera prueba.

Iwashi contrajo las cejas, no sabía que había más pruebas que la primera.

—Te preguntarás entonces, ¿Cuál es la segunda prueba? — El comandante dibujó una sonrisa sombría en sus labios toscos —. Y te daré la respuesta: es algo que no te concierne ya. Solo debes saber que nunca la hubieses pasado, ni Genma ni Raido, es algo demasiado despreciable para existir pero existe por supuesto, así como existe el odio, así como existe el amor, el bien y el mal, así como existe todo en este mundo porque todo es necesario.

No asintió ni hizo gesto alguno, solo esperó.

—He venido a decirte solo una cosa y espero que no la olvides nunca. Ya no estarás bajo mi mando pero un ANBU es un ANBU siempre: Lo que debes proteger vale más que tu vida, más que la vida de tus compañeros, incluso más que la vida de todos los ninjas de esta aldea. Quiebra a quien debas quebrar, tortura a quien debes torturar, mata a quien debas matar en silencio, y así también sé el compañero de bebidas, de alegrías y de batallas que debas ser para él. No has nacido con el puesto y a nadie le interesa si estás de acuerdo, pero serás compañero, amigo, confidente y protector de nuestro Hokage.

—Entiendo.

—No, no lo entiendes. — Refutó con cierto desdén al instante —. No es una orden ni una misión pero no tiene caso explicarte nada. Eres joven, los tres son jóvenes y es en parte porque han sido escogidos, en el campo de batalla entenderán lo que quiero decir. Sirve con honor, sin duda, sin temor y más que gloria aspira a merecer el puesto que se te da. — Con esas últimas palabras se desvaneció en una nube de humo dejando una nota atrás.

 _Bosque de la muerte. 5 a.m._

.

 **III**

—El Tercero me ha encomendado a todos ustedes para las próximas misiones que nos quedan. El tiempo apremia si queremos sellar de una vez esta guerra. — Dijo Minato con voz firme y la mirada tranquila, frente a todo el escuadrón se mantenía con la barbilla alzada y las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y había una chispa de agudeza y frialdad en su mirada. Ciertamente no era el ninja más fuerte ni el más temido por nada.

Iwashi lo miraba de vez en cuando, turnándose para mirar también a su alrededor. No había pasado más de un día después de que el Tercero les hiciera renunciar a ANBU, y luego había sido citado al borde del Bosque de la Muerte para las primeras misiones bajo el mandato de Namikaze Minato. Cuanto más veía al grupo más desubicado se sentía, ahora sin ANBU su rango volvía a ser el de chunnin y era probablemente no solo uno de los más jóvenes, sino también el que más bajo rango tenía. Controló el impulso, o más bien dicho la manía que adquiría cuando se sentía incómodo, de arreglarse el pañuelo que llevaba el protector de Konoha y miró a un costado, a donde estaban Genma y Raido. Ellos tres más que cualquier otro estaban bajo el mandato directo del héroe de Konoha, debían estar con él a todo momento, así que eso de forma inevitable los unía también.

Iwashi los había visto en contadas ocasiones de casualidad así que no sabía nada de ellos, nada más que sus nombres, sus edades y sus rangos. Genma Shiranui estaba próximo a los dieciséis y era jounnin, Raido Namiashi también era jounnin, sin embargo era el único al que se podía llamar legalmente adulto, aunque por supuesto el término _**"legal"**_ era subjetivo, en el mundo ninja te hacías adulto en el mismo instante en que matabas a alguien, y durante la tercera guerra que el Rayo Amarillo había ayudado a concluir, muchos pequeños de menos de diez se habían hecho adultos a la fuerza.

De cualquier forma de ahora en adelante ellos serían sus compañeros y debía aprender a conocerlos.

—Iwagakure fue nuestro principal adversario y la destrucción del puente Kanabi nos otorgó la victoria y nos ha dado un lapsus de tiempo razonable mientras se figuran los acuerdos que otorgarán paz a ambas naciones, sin embargo no quiere decir que todo eso se podrá hacer con tranquilidad. Allá afuera, incluso aquí mismo, hay personas a las que la paz no les conviene y nuestro deber será evitar que impidan los acuerdos. Debemos estar preparados para todo, somos ninjas y nuestro deber es proteger la aldea. Hemos visto y vivido la guerra, sabemos el horror que trae, hemos sentido el dolor y la agonía y no permitiremos que se vuelva a repetir ¡¿Está claro?!

— ¡Sí, señor!

Cuando Minato comenzó a repartir los grupos y darles las respectivas órdenes, Genma se volvió hacia ellos de forma despreocupada.

—Parece ser que de ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos.

—Así parece. — Concordó Raido con tranquilidad, parecía ser bastante reservado a diferencia de Genma que con el senbon en la boca y la pose despreocupada daba la impresión de ser algo simplista y cínico.

Iwashi asintió. A su alrededor los grupos se formaban y comenzaban a retirarse a cumplir las órdenes y se preguntó si también habían sido ANBU o solo ellos tres eran los únicos de la toda división especial creada para proteger la aldea hasta que se establecieran las alianzas.

—Trabajemos bien. — Dijo entonces Genma de forma casual —. A partir de este momento solo dependeremos entre nosotros tres. — Para tener dieciséis parecía ser bastante firme y directo, Iwashi entendía porque tenía el rango de jounnin.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese responder alguien se adelantó.

—Ese es el espíritu. — Minato Namikaze se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable —. Solo el trabajo en equipo puede ayudarnos realmente, un ninja solo puede hacer mucho pero si sabe que hay compañeros respaldándolo entonces tendrá la fuerza necesaria para tomar las decisiones que se deban tomar y realizar las acciones que se deban realizar. El trabajo en equipo lo es todo.

Apenas Minato terminó de hablar los tres se tensaron como un palo e inclinaron la cabeza de forma respetuosa. Minato frunció el ceño algo resignado ante la actitud que tomaron.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, ahora trabajaremos juntos.

—Usted es el héroe de la aldea. — Dijo Raido sin levantar la cabeza —. Es el ninja que nos ha traído la victoria en la guerra.

—No fui solo yo. — Cuando Minato contestó, pareció estar en otra parte —. Todos aquellos que murieron lo hicieron posible, la paz no lo consigue una sola persona, la paz se consigue solo cuando las personas confían las unas en las otras y trabajan juntos por eso. Nosotros cuatro trabajaremos juntos ahora, serán semanas o meses quizá, trabajaremos por el bien de la aldea a cualquier costo.

Lo curioso de todo resultaba que a pesar de lo que parecía, Iwashi no fue el único que notó que Namikaze Minato distaba de ser el tipo de ninja completamente idealista, tiempo después cuando le preguntara a Genma él concordaría con su opinión.

—Habla de paz y de guerra, y también habla de proteger esta aldea, pero no es solo palabrería. — Una sonrisa llena de expectativas cruzó por su rostro —. Sabe perfectamente cómo es la guerra y sabe que ser ninjas no es jugar con kunais, entiende que hay cosas que requieren cierto tipo de sacrificios y hay sacrificios que son invaluables. Eso es ser realmente un ninja.

.

 **IV**

— ¿Cómo van las negociaciones con Iwagakure? — La pregunta de Genma hizo suspirar a Iwashi.

—Pésimo. — Contestó irritado mirando de tanto en tanto las fronteras que separaban Konohagakure de Kumogakure—. Ya se han redactado más de cuatro acuerdos y todos han sido rechazados de una forma no muy amable.

—Hemos sufridos bajas. — Dijo Raido que al igual que él había ido a Konoha hace poco —. Pero han sido mínimas, el clan Uchiha está haciendo un gran trabajo rechazando las fuerzas enemigas.

—Por algo es el clan más poderoso de nuestra aldea. — Genma mordió su senbon —. He oído cuchicheos por allí sobre ellos, en especial de dos pequeños genios.

Iwashi torció el gesto al contestar con seriedad.

—Sí, he escuchado eso también. ¿Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi, no?

— ¿Uchiha Itachi? — Raido frunció el ceño — ¿No es el hijo del líder del clan? Pero solo tiene cuatro años…

— ¿Y qué? — Genma bufó con amargura —. Es un Uchiha y se le exigirá lo que se le exige a cualquiera, además esta guerra no terminará hasta que no se hayan firmado los tratados.

Raido cerró los ojos y prefirió no decir nada más, ya tenían más de tres meses luchando codo a codo, rechazando las fuerzas del país del rayo, matando y protegiendo, y ya se había acostumbrado al carácter cínico de Genma. Además él tenía razón, mientras la guerra no terminara no había forma alguna de evitar que niños de cuatro años tomaran armas y cargaran con un peso que definitivamente no era para ellos, incluso si se ponía a pensar demasiado al mirar a Genma e Iwashi podía llegar a la conclusión de que eran también demasiado jóvenes, sin embargo eran también los mejores compañeros a los que podía aspirar.

Iwashi suspiró con pesar y resignación, su rostro todo una máscara de seriedad y tranquilidad, le costaba no pensar en cuántos niños tenían que pasar por lo que pasaban aquellos dos Uchiha, comparados con ellos él era ya todo un adulto. Haber servido en ANBU había endurecido su corazón y sus sentimientos, había también aportado racionalidad y sangre fría a sus acciones y pensamientos, pero resultaba extraño cómo en tres meses había empezado a recordar lo que era el dolor ajeno.

Genma por su parte miró desde su puesto en camuflaje en los arboles hacia el horizonte con la mirada determinada y dura, era quizá el que más fácil se podía calificar de conformista porque había aprendido, como todos en ANBU, que una vez hecho algo nada podía cambiarlo. Lamentarse en vano no haría que esos dos niños Uchiha dejaran de ser asesinos, tampoco haría que los muertos estuviesen menos muertos, lo único que se podía cambiar era el futuro y el futuro solo dependía de cada uno.

—Entonces…— Después de lo que pareció horas, cuando el sol estaba ya ocultándose, Iwashi habló de nuevo — ¿Han pensado alguna vez en lo que nos preguntó el Tercero?

Genma le miró de reojo.

— ¿Acerca de qué exactamente?

—Habla acerca de quién podría ser el mejor guardia para el Hokage. — Dijo Raido.

—Sí, ¿No han pensado en eso?

Genma cabeceó algo inseguro.

—Un poco. — Reconoció. Era un pensamiento extraño, casi serpenteante y ajeno que se introducía en sus pensamientos justo en los momentos en que les atacaban, cuando luchaba, mataba y la sangre le salpicaba, cuando veía a sus compañeros caer a su alrededor y se preguntaba una y otra vez cuánto le faltaba para ser más fuerte, tan fuerte para proteger a más y más personas, para no caer y poder regresar con la frente en alto.

—A menudo lo hago. — Dijo Raido con su calma habitual —. Cuando menos lo espero lo recuerdo. — Ninguno de los tres había hablado antes del tema, esos meses habían pasado de forma extraña…si se ponía a recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de posicionarse entre las fronteras de ambas naciones, Raido no recordaría mucho; los recuerdos eran una niebla densa y confusa que le protegía del horror y la crueldad que había vivido como ANBU, solo sobrevivir el día a día sin el ayer, sin el mañana…solo así se mantenía la cordura en ANBU. Pero recordar su vida después de eso era muy sencillo, esos meses habían pasado muy rápido pero podía recordarlo todo con claridad, las tenues risas secas que compartían, los chistes malos de Genma, la tranquilidad de Iwashi, los consejos de Minato-sama y cómo su sonrisa amable escondía al hombre letal que los lideraba con astucia y sin ninguna piedad. Habían sido meses agridulces, entre bromas y sangre, entre tiempo libre y batallas, entre cientos de compañeros y entre ninguno al mismo tiempo.

Y ese tiempo había bastado para comparar a la leyenda y a la realidad, entre lo que escuchaban y lo que habían observado con sus propios ojos de su líder, y su grandeza era incluso mayor de la que se podía contar. Namikaze Minato era el tipo de hombre que iba primero en un ataque y el último que se retiraba, era el que en un flash les daba la moral y la fuerza suficiente para atacar incluso aunque su número fuera menor, porque podían correr hacia el campo de batalla con el conocimiento de que él cubría sus espaldas. Era tan letal como compasivo, tan cruel como piadoso, tan inspirador para no inclinarse ante él sino levantarse con él…era muchas cosas y Raido no había sido el único que había aprendido a respetarlo y admirarlo por sí mismo, no por sus grandes hazañas, no por sus indiscutibles victorias, sino por el hombre que era el ninja.

—Entonces, ¿Han encontrado la respuesta? — Iwashi sentía curiosidad, realmente la sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tres meses habían sido suficientes para encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta del Hokage, para comprender lo que el comandante ANBU había dicho aquella vez.

—El mejor guardia para el Hokage, el mejor protector para el líder de la aldea no es quien sea el mejor. — Dijo Genma sacando el senbon de su boca y mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al frente, la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrirles pero antes que sus ojos fue el chakra lo que les alertó —. Eso no sirve si no hay verdadera vocación.

—El Tercero planea renunciar a su puesto, ¿No? — Dijo Raido levantándose de la rama del árbol donde había estado sentado y mirando con seriedad al frente —. Será el primer Hokage que se retire y no muera en batalla.

—Y dependerá de los siguientes guardias que el Cuarto viva tanto tiempo como el tercero. — Iwashi flexionó los brazos y sacó los kunais —. Así que no mueran.

—Lo mismo va para ti, crío. — Genma lanzó de forma casi casual su senbon, interceptando un kunai que fue el predecesor de la lluvia de armas que les lanzaron — ¿Quieres apostar si ésta realmente es nuestra última batalla?

Iwashi bufó.

—Tal como Minato-sama ha predicho, han enviado a todas sus divisiones, ésta será nuestra victoria.

—Si los vencemos todo se acaba hoy. — Dijo Raido desviando todas las armas y esperando el momento adecuado, solo tenían que avanzar más, un poco más —. Entonces no tendrán más opción que aceptar los tratados.

Genma sonrío de forma cínica.

—Un simple golpe devastador, ¿eh? Me gustaría ver la cara del Raikage…será digna de contemplar.

El grito de guerra debajo se intensificó, sintieron los chakras de todos sus compañeros y el momento precisó llegó. Las fuerzas enemigas entraron en su trampa…

… y el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha los recibió con ellos protegiendo su espalda.

.

 **V**

Todos celebraron, hubo silbidos y aplausos y el entusiasmo era palpable. Iwashi se levantó de su sitio, Genma apoyándose en Raido le sonrió levemente con esa actitud despreocupada y algo cínica que le hizo rodar los ojos. Entonces los tres miraron a Minato que dé pie frente a todos, parecía un dios.

Era ese el hombre al que todos respetaban, era ese el hombre al que todos temían…y sería ese el hombre por el que ellos tres morirían…

Era ciertamente ese hombre, el hombre que lo merecía, que merecía sus vidas…

Y entendió la intención del Tercero y las palabras del comandante. No era comprender que debían morir para que él viviese, no era aceptar una misión sino tomar la decisión de hacerlo por propia voluntad, era comprender que si debían morir alguna vez morir por el Hokage era lo único digno, lo único merecedor de todo eso.

E Iwashi entendió, y Gemna y Raido, y todos aquellos que lo habían visto luchar, que lo habían visto pelear por ellos.

La vida ninja era cruel, debían morir para proteger a miles y miles de personas desconocidas, debían morir sin preguntar, morir por el bien general, sin embargo en ese momento y en ese lugar a ellos tres le habían dado la posibilidad de elección. No habían tenido derecho sobre su vida pero tendrían derecho sobre su muerte y los tres podían alzar el rostro y decir en voz alta que estaban orgullosos de haber sido escogidos y de haber escogido al Hokage al que protegerían.

Iwashi caminó lentamente hacia él, herido aún, pero con la única intención de jurarle lealtad allí en ese campo de guerra, allí donde era más claro que nunca el papel que tenían en el mundo en que habían nacido, pero no hubo tiempo para eso, todos se congelaron cuando alguien cayó del cielo y de rodillas ante Minato con los hombros tensos y la voz temblorosa anunciaba la única noticia que podía devastar esa alegría:

— ¡Lamento informarle esto, señor! ¡El tercero me ha enviado con noticias! ¡Su alumna, Rin Nohara, fue secuestrada por Kirigakure, rescatada por su alumno, Hatake Kakashi, y posteriormente asesinada por él accidentalmente! ¡Se requiere su presencia en Konoha de forma instantánea!

— ¡Minato-sama!

Las rodillas de Minato solo se doblaron un segundo, quizá menos, y Genma, Iwashi y Raido estuvieron a su lado al instante pero él no requirió ayuda alguna. Su rostro fue pétreo cuando asintió, giró y comenzó la carrera hacia Konoha con todos siguiéndole.

.

 **VI**

— ¡Minato! ¡Minato! — Genma, Iwashi y Raido observaron como una mujer de larguísimo cabello rojo entraba de forma imprevista a la oficina. Vestía el uniforme jounnin reglamentario y estaba llena de cortes y sangre, sin embargo no parecía importarle nada, buscó con desesperación hasta que encontró frente al Hokage a Minato y entonces fue hacia él tras inclinarse de forma respetuosa al Tercero.

—Kushina. — Dijo el Hokage.

Entonces fue que la reconocieron como aquella Kunoichi que alguna vez había pertenecido al Remolino, la misma que todos sabían estaba comprometida con Minato Namikaze.

—Kushina. — Minato también pronunció su nombre y le sonrió levemente, fue una sonrisa extraña y mecánica — ¿No estabas al frente contra Iwagakure?

—Los aplasté y vine. — Dijo ella al instante sin parecer darle otro pensamiento al hecho de haber matado a cientos de ninjas —. Me acaban de decir que Rin…

—Está muerta, sí. — Confirmó el rubio con tanta tranquilidad que parecía indiferencia —. Revisé su cuerpo antes de venir, efectivamente fue el chidori de Kakashi el que acabó con su vida.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con horror y se llevó una mano a su boca.

— ¿Qué…?

—No importa qué, por qué o cómo ahora mismo. — Dijo Minato mirando al Hokage —. El resto de los cuerpos…esa masacre no la hizo Kakashi, no ha despertado aun así que aún no se le ha podido interrogar pero conozco a mi alumno y no fue una técnica de él lo que acabó con todos ellos. Tercero…

—Sino fue Kakashi, ¿Quién lo hizo? — El Tercero cerró los ojos y apretó los labios —. No había nadie más en el perímetro…Kakashi mató a Rin, puede haber perdido la cabeza durante esos instantes…

—No fue él. — La voz de Minato fue dura y temblorosa. Kushina parpadeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Iwashi, Genma y Raido habían aprendido en esos meses a ver al hombre tras el ninja y podían sentir su dolor y su ira —. Alguien lo hizo y alguien le hizo eso a Rin, alguien la convirtió en una Jinchuriki y alguien quiso acabar con Konoha…alguien pagará por eso…

—No eres un hombre vengativo, Minato. — Dijo el Tercero con compasión.

—No he necesitado la venganza hasta el momento. — Dijo en voz baja apretando los puños —. Pero soy un ninja. Obito murió con la certeza de que Kakashi y yo protegeríamos a Rin y ahora está muerta, muerta a manos de Kakashi ¿Cómo se supone que miraré a Obito de nuevo cuando muera? ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¡¿Qué estaba lejos de ellos mientras que Kakashi se vio obligado a matar a quien juró proteger?! ¿Qué clase de ninja, que clase de maestro soy, Tercero? ¿Cómo voy a seguir de ahora en adelante con mi sueño? ¡Sino pude proteger a mis alumnos cómo protegeré esta aldea!

— ¡Minato! ¡No digas eso, por favor, `ttebane…! — Dijo Kushina llorando — ¡No es tu culpa! ¡No es tu culpa!

— ¡Pero alguien lo hizo! — Exclamó Minato perdiendo por primera vez los estribos — ¡Alguien! ¡Y yo…! ¡Yo debo…! — Se interrumpió para apretar los labios y no ceder al llanto.

El Tercero cerró los ojos, Minato se llevó las manos hacia el rostro con desesperación y quiso gritar, quiso venganza y quiso destruir a los verdaderos asesinos de Rin, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aceptar los brazos de Kushina y su suave voz consolándole, lo único que pudo hacer por Obito y por Rin fue desmoronarse por primera vez, y dejar que las lágrimas tan traicioneras y peligrosas cayeran.

El único momento de debilidad que tendría, las únicas lágrimas que verían serían esas, pero sus alumnos lo merecían, merecían poder ser llorados por alguien que los había amado.

Sus futuros guardias miraron en solemne silencio, con aquel extraño pesar ante la trágica noticia, ante el dolor a pesar de la victoria completa.

Habían vencido, sí, pero habían perdido más de lo que habían ganado.

.

 **VII**

— ¿Saben por qué les hice venir?

Los tres negaron.

Minato suspiró y sonrió, una sonrisa triste y melancólica, pero la primera que le veían desde que enterraron a Rin.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que esperé demasiado con ellos, quería que al terminar la guerra tuviesen un respiro y recordaran que para variar eran adolescentes y tenían una vida que vivir…entonces Obito murió y Rin… y Kakashi no querrá aprenderlo sin ellos y lo entiendo.

— ¿Aprender qué? — Preguntó Iwashi mientras un extraño presentimiento le inundaba.

—Es una técnica muy avanzada y muy poderosa, fue en parte porque no quise enseñarles a ellos antes de tiempo, pero ustedes han estado en ANBU y confío en que puedan lograrlo.

— ¿Lograr qué? — Instó Genma dejando su senbon de lado.

Minato sonrió ampliamente.

—Quiero que aprendan la técnica del Dios Trueno volador.

Los tres se quedaron pasmados, Minato continúo como si no captara su aturdimiento.

—No es por sonar egocéntrico ni nada, pero nunca alcanzaran el nivel que tengo. Me tomó mucho tiempo aprenderlo, perfeccionarlo y pulirlo, y mucho más tiempo entrenarlo y ponerlo en práctica, pero juntos los tres tendrán un nivel bueno y podrán usarlo como mejor les convenga. En el campo de batalla les dará ventaja sobre el enemigo, la velocidad es ante todo nuestra mejor aliada, y si pueden evitar los ataques entonces vivirán, vivirán el tiempo…que debe ser. — Minato siguió sonriendo y hubo una pequeña inflexión en su voz antes de continuar —. El Tercero me lo acaba de decir, he sido elegido como el Cuarto Hokage.

Los tres se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Minato-sama! — Exclamaron con alegría. Los tres ya lo sabían desde hace mucho, de hecho habían presentado su juramento al Tercero al aceptar sus puestos, pero ahora escucharlo de boca del Cuarto era diferente.

Él siguió hablando sin darles tiempo a decir más.

—Sé que ustedes se convertirán en mis guardias y por eso antes de ser presentado ante la aldea, antes de recibir el juramento del cuerpo ANBU, de los líderes de los grandes clanes, de los aldeanos…quiero que sepan que agradezco que hayan aceptado el puesto. ¿Probablemente no lo saben, no? Pueden declinar, nadie les pondría un Kunai en la cabeza para obligarlos a protegerme, pero el Tercero me lo ha dicho y sé que ustedes han reclamado el puesto de la misma forma en que fueron escogidos. Gracias, muchas gracias, gracias por poner sus vidas en mis manos, gracias por ofrecer todo…una vez le juré a Rin, Kakashi y Obito que viviríamos el tiempo suficiente para ver la paz entre las naciones, les juré que no solo jugarían con armas y no solo matarían para vivir…— Su voz no tembló ni se fragmentó, pero el dolor era palpable, la culpa era una fisura irreparable en su alma y él viviría para recordar eso siempre —. Luego de la muerte de Rin, antes e incluso mientras el Tercero me daba la noticia pensé y pensé en todo lo que ha pasado, en la promesa que hice y en porqué fallé y entonces lo comprendí. ¿Soy muy egoísta, saben? Viví durante la segunda guerra, perdí a mis padres y decidí que quería ser Hokage para no permitir que más niños se quedaran huérfanos, para no ver a nadie enterrando a sus hijos…y conocí y me enamoré de Kushina y ella de mí, y pensé que todo valdría la pena si ella estaba a mi lado, que podía matar para protegerla a ella y a la aldea, pero quería vivir, quería vivir porque quería una vida a su lado, quería ser feliz…—hubo una pausa y Minato cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, y ellos tres sintieron la agonía que él sentía. Aquella terrible agonía de alguien que había sufrido tanto y que solo quería poder ser capaz de estar con quien amaba, pero eso acabó y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo había una determinación fría y dura —. No he puesto todo de mí en mi misión como ninja, quizá en un mundo de paz podría aspirar a ser feliz y proteger a la aldea pero este no es el caso, y ya que no pude dar todo como ninja si lo haré como el Hokage. Les puedo prometer aquí y ahora que voy a proteger Konoha, daré mi vida cuando llegue el momento y daré la vida de Kushina también si es necesario, daré la vida de mi familia para que nadie tenga que pasar lo que he pasado, lo que hemos pasado todos…

—Minato-sama…—no era justo, no existía forma alguna en que aquello fuera justo ¿Por qué alguien que había dado tanto por Konoha tenía que ser infeliz? Sin embargo ese era el camino que habían escogido y ellos sabían que mientras más alto subías más terrible era el peso en tus hombros.

—Ustedes también…no me protejan a mí, protejan a los aldeanos, protejan a los niños que aun soy demasiado inocentes para comprender, a los civiles que son débiles, protejan a todos porque todos necesitan ser protegidos y ser Hokage no es ser el más fuerte de la aldea, ser Hokage es dar todo…y no es la vida, sino lo que más amas, lo que más aprecias…es sacrificarlo por el bien de todos…— Minato había aprendido eso con lágrimas y dolor, lo había aprendido no peleando contra sus enemigos, no armando tácticas ni liderando escuadrones, no ganando la guerra, lo había aprendido en el momento en que Obito había muerto, en el momento en que Rin se sacrificó sin derecho a ser vengada, en el momento en que Kakashi había despertado en el hospital y había gritado, llorado y suplicado perdón. Lo había aprendido cuando necesitó las lágrimas que no había usado en años.

Lo había aprendido con puro dolor, con impotencia…y supo su sueño lo arrastraría al único camino que le quitaría todo lo que amaba.

 _Ser Hokage no era ser el más fuerte, ser Hokage era dar todo, todo…todo…_

Minato se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y caminó hacia ellos, puso una mano en el hombro de Raido, otra en el de Genma e Iwashi en el centro también fue parte de aquel gesto.

—No mueran por mí, no sacrifiquen sus vidas solo por temor al castigo que pueden recibir, tampoco porque crean que muriendo pueden salvarme, sigo siendo más fuerte y si algo puede vencerme lo que menos se necesita es sacrificios de más. Vivan porque solo viviendo pueden hacer algo por Konoha, vivan para que puedan seguir protegiéndola.

Ellos asintieron y Minato sonrió.

Y llegó el día de la ceremonia, y ellos se inclinaron antes que todos, antes que ANBU, antes que los líderes de los grandes clanes, antes que la aldea completa. Se inclinaron con respeto, con orgullo y verdadera lealtad, y no fueron los únicos, incluso Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga con su postura arrogante pudieron inclinar la cabeza sin sentir humillación al presentar respetos a alguien más joven que ellos.

—Él es: ¡El Cuarto Hokage! ¡Namikaze Minato! — El público respondió con un rugido a la exclamación orgullosa y soberbia del Tercero — ¡Es la cuarta sombra de fuego! ¡Liderará la aldea de ahora en adelante con sabiduría y destreza! ¡Presenten sus respetos!

Y el púbico le aclamó, alzaron las manos hacia el cielo, pusieron el puño sobre el corazón y luego las miradas sobre el suelo mientras se inclinaban con respeto y lo aceptaban, y al hacerlo, solo en ese momento lo convirtieron en su líder, lo convirtieron en el Kage más joven de Konoha.

Raido, Iwashi y Genma sonrieron ante eso, Minato Namikaze ahora era el Cuarto Hokage, ahora era su líder y tal como él protegería Konoha, ellos lo protegerían a él a cualquier precio.

No morirían y tampoco dejarían que él muriese.

Después de todo ese era su deber, el deber de los guardaespaldas del Hokage.

.

.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Kusubana, lo siento! Tarde muchooo…e.e, créeme, no ha sido porque ande de ociosa, es por lo oxidada que estoy, tanto tiempo sin escribir me ha afectado. Espero que disfrutes tu premio y te agrade, sino…puedes golpearme (¿?) XDD_

 _*No he leído el manga ni he visto el anime hace tantoooo, así si hay errores argumentales discúlpenme por favor._

 _**En cuanto a las edades y todas esas cosas, sobre Raido, Genma e Iwashi y toda la generación de Kakashi que se vio durante el flash back de Obito…después de intentar encontrar lógica al lío que Kishimoto hizo en cuanto eso preferí quedarme con la información principal que de una u otra forma se podía usar…sino pregúntense cómo unos críos de la edad de Kakashi podían realmente llegar a ser los guardias de Minato, en especial cuando según la información que hay Iwashi tiene 23 años en la línea del manga en la guerra…así que si se calcula para el momento en que Minato llega a ser Hokage estaría entre los 6,7 u 8 años…es todo lo que tengo que decir e.e_

 _***Kusubana, gracias por la ayuda que me diste para salir del embrollo en que me metí cuando decidí intentar hacer una línea de tiempo y termine hecha bolas por la pésima cronología de Kishimoto e.e._

 _****Según mi percepción Iwashi nunca sube de rango exactamente porque no puede hacerlo, falló en su deber y ese es su castigo. El_ _Tokubetsu Jōnnin_ _es un rango especial así que en realidad no es un ascenso, solo un fortalecimiento (esto solo según mi punto de vista), los otros dos pueden entrar allí, después de todo como el Hokage murió por un problema interno el castigo no es tan fuerte. Iwashi nunca llegó a ser jounnin, a pesar de la fuerza no obtuvo el rango y ninguno de los tres puede entrar más a ANBU._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
